I kissed a girl
by AshleyFran
Summary: ONE-SHOT: O que fazer quando tudo o que você achava ser errado, lhe parece tentadoramente certo? Uma noite. Muita bebida. Duas garotas e uma experiência inesquecível.


**Sinopse:** O que fazer quando tudo o que você achava ser errado, lhe parece tentadoramente certo? Uma noite. Muita bebida. Duas garotas e uma experiência inesquecível.

Mas, será que tudo não passou de uma curiosidade feminina, sem o envolvimento de sentimentos perigosos ou aquela noite foi apenas o início de uma grande história de amor? Uma atração tão forte e intensa como aquela, não era algo que poderia simplesmente ignorar. Noites de amor, sentimentos conflitantes, segredos revelados. Como Emily irá resolver isso? O que a misteriosa Hanna tem a revelar? Será que elas terão seu final feliz? Confira em I kissed a girl!

**Notas:**

**• **Primeiramente, essa é uma história _gay_. Título autoexplicativo.  
**•** História inspirada na música _I kissed a girl_ da Katy Perry.  
**• **Ashley Benson e Shay Mitchell dão vida a Hanna e Emily, respectivamente.  
**• **Conterá cenas de sexo, não muito pesadas ou detalhadas. Consumo de bebida alcoólica.  
**• **A base seria apenas uma noite diferente para as personagens, mas o romance e a sedução predominam a história, fazendo assim com que Emily e Hanna apaixonem-se e tenham que enfrentar vários obstáculos. O que acaba por se transformar em um belo drama.

* * *

**Capítulo único**

_"(...) Pareceu tão errado, pareceu tão certo  
Não significa que estou apaixonada essa noite  
Eu beijei uma garota e gostei disso."_

A música alta espalhava-se pelo ambiente enchendo-o com suas notas agitadas. Remexia meu corpo sem realmente prestar atenção na letra da canção ou no que estava fazendo. Observava tudo, mas não focando em nada. Via corpos suados dançando no meio da pista, pessoas bêbadas tropeçando no que eram-lhes obstáculos pela boate, casais praticamente se comendo em lugares discretos ou não... De tudo tinha ali, e eu me perguntava onde eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei vim aqui! Tudo bem que era legal, animado, bebida boa, mas... Faltava algo. Não frequento esse tipo de lugar, e me sinto perdida.

Meus amigos tinham sumido, literalmente. Fiz uma busca rápida e eficaz, e nenhum sinal deles. Provavelmente arrumaram companhia para esticar a noite e nem se deram o trabalho de me avisar. Suspirando, deixei meu Dry Martini de lado junto com a timidez e o mau humor que me consumia viva.

Notei que deram espaço para que eu dançasse – não que eu seja uma dançarina profissional ou algo do tipo – mas depois de algumas doses de bebida estava um pouco alta, e deixando as batidas me envolverem, caí na dança. Não me importando com mais nada apenas querendo diversão depois de dias tensos no trabalho, com a família, e mais um desastre no amor, no momento eu só queria esquecer. Tudo. E aproveitar minha noite.

~#~

Minha visão estava ficando turva. A bebida começou a fazer efeito. Mesmo assim, não saí da pista de dança. Pelo menos uma vez eu me dava essa chance. Sim, minha vida tinha virado de pernas pro ar. Mas não era hora de pensar nisso, agora é hora de diversão!

Minutos depois voltei para o bar pedindo algo forte. O barman me serviu e tomei tudo de uma só vez. O líquido desceu rasgando garganta dentro, fazendo meus olhos encher de lágrimas. Senti-me renovada, e pedi outra por precaução.

Enquanto esperava alguém sentou do meu lado. Não era simplesmente alguém. Era uma mulher... _E que mulher. _Nunca, em toda minha vida, tinha sentido atração por mulher, mas essa mexeu comigo de uma forma, que até sua voz me deixou toda arrepiada.

O barman trouxe nossas bebidas e ela continuou do meu lado sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Eu a observava de canto de olho. Sua pele branca em contraste com o vestido preto, tomara-que-caia curto, revelava suas curvas perfeitas. Um penteado simples no cabelo a deixava ainda mais exuberante. A luz fraca do bar deixava a desejar, mas ainda sim conseguir ver seu rosto e para minha surpresa, era ainda mais perfeito. Suas feições e gestos simples me encantaram de um modo que eu não apenas a observava, e sim a encarava com olhos desejosos, e tenho certeza que ela notou.

_Oh, meu Deus!_

Tomei o conteúdo do copo, e praticamente corri para longe daquela tentação. Encontrei o caminho do banheiro e para minha imensa satisfação, estava vazio.

Encarei-me no espelho e vi que não tinha nada errado comigo. Eu continuava a mesma Emily de sempre. Somente uns fios de cabelo soltos por causa da dança, a maquiagem quase extinta – nada que um pequeno retoque não resolvesse – a roupa um pouco amassada, mas não era o fim do mundo, e do jeito que as coisas estavam na boate, eu até que estava bem. Muito bem.

Suspirei. Agora vinha o mais difícil.

O que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer? Bom, nem eu sabia. Um desejo latente me arrebatou de uma forma inesperada fazendo-me querê-la de todas as maneiras e... Ok, acho que bebi além da conta e estou misturando as coisas.

Lavei o rosto, enxugando com papel-toalha e refiz a maquiagem. Estava quase saindo do banheiro quando a porta se abre. Meu coração dá um salto batendo enlouquecidamente enquanto eu encarava a entrada com expectativa. A coisa do momento me fez paralisar no canto e eu não conseguia pensar direito. Minha mente previu que a mulher bar entraria naquele momento, no mesmo ambiente que eu. Sozinhas.

Isso tudo aconteceu em menos de 3 segundos, mas para mim estavam se movendo em câmera lenta, aumentando minha ansiedade. Seus cabelos loiros apareceram e eu quase desfaleci de emoção ao ter certeza de que era ela. Felizmente, eu consegui me mover e voltei para pia fingindo mexer na bolsa.

Meu coração ainda não tinha voltado a bater regulamente e passei a tremer e suar diante sua proximidade. Acompanhei-a pelo espelho, ela olhava pra mim, mas não reparou que eu também a olhava.

Seu sorriso me fez derreter por dentro, tive medo de me mexer e acabar caindo de mole que minhas pernas estavam. Então, continuei fingindo que arrumava a bolsa enquanto procurava o equilíbrio que tinha sumido.

– Olá. – puxou assunto enquanto lavava as mãos. Apenas sorri, não confiando se minha voz sairia ou não. Ela retribuiu, agora retocando a maquiagem. Segui seus movimentos de canto de olho. – Aqui é sempre cheio assim? – perguntou.

– Não sei. – minha voz saiu rouca por falta de uso, pigarreei. – É minha primeira vez.

– E veio sozinha? – me encarou. Engoli em seco, antes de responder.

– Não, com uns amigos... Mas eles sumiram, então estou só. E você?

– Frequento outras baladas, mas essa é a primeira vez.

– Hm. – nesse instante, entraram outras mulheres rindo e algumas bêbadas. – Eu vou voltar para o bar.

~#~

Mais ou menos 30 minutos depois que sai do banheiro, encontrei "minha tentação". Agora ela estava longe, mas dava para vê-la dançando sozinha num espaço reservado. Vários homens dançaram com ela e sempre que tentava algo, ela se afastava. _O que era bom._

Um tempo depois assistindo meu espetáculo pessoal, tomei coragem – a bebida ajudou muito – e fui até ela com dois copos na mão.

– Aceita? Pedi especialmente para você. – falei em seu ouvido, e senti a pele do seu pescoço arrepiar.

– Obrigada.

Ela se afastou de mim com um sorriso tímido brotando em seu belo rosto e bebeu todo o conteúdo do copo, colocando-o na bandeja do garçom que passava por ali. Logo meu corpo sentiu falta do calor do seu e me aproximei novamente, dançando com ela ao som da música eletrônica.

Uma bolha se formou ao nosso redor, somente existia _eu e ela_. Nossa dança foi ficando cada vez mais sexy, com movimentos ousados e provocantes. Notei que várias pessoas nos olhavam agora, mas ela parecia não ligar então me concentrei apenas nela.

"Minha tentação" era uma pessoa singular. Uma mistura única que deu esse resultado perfeito ao qual eu havia me encantado. Atraiu minha atenção tão rapidamente. A curiosidade falando mais alto... Parecendo uma boneca de porcelana, a impressão que eu tinha era que o menor toque ela se desmancharia em minhas mãos. Doce, linda, frágil e... _Minha._

Com um copo na mão, a descrição longe e um pouco de ousadia, tomei-a em meus braços. Seu susto me paralisou. _Acho que fui rápida demais. _Uma vozinha na minha cabeça alertou.

– O que você está fazendo? – sua voz era baixa, mas deu para entender.

– O que eu deveria ter feito desde o momento que você apareceu na minha frente. – foi a última palavra sair por entre meus lábios e eles já estavam colados com os dela.

Não nos movemos a princípio. Senti a textura, o gosto de cereja do seu brilho labial, sua respiração acelerada contra minha face, seus lindos olhos arregalados de susto me encaravam como se fosse uma louca, mas ela não se afastou. O primeiro passo foi dado, e eu mergulhei naquele momento único na minha vida.

Uma mão subiu para seu cabelo e a outra segurou firme na cintura. Fechei os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que ela e nos entregamos ao beijo.

~#~

Céus, o quanto eu havia bebido?

Minha cabeça rodava, rodava e rodava. Encostei-me na parede tentando controlar a tontura e fechei os olhos. Flashes da noite passavam diante dos meus olhos e eu não acreditava no que tinha feito. Segurei minha cabeça como se fosse parar de fazê-la rodar e doer, mas de nada adiantava. Gemi. Eu não tinha a mínima condição de ir para casa dirigindo e, sozinha como estava, não tinha ninguém para dirigir para mim.

Por que eu tinha que ter bebido tanto? Ou melhor, _o que eu vim fazer aqui?_

– Você não parece bem... – oh, Deus. Reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Abri um olho esperando não ser quem eu pensava que fosse e para meu desespero era ela. Tentei parecer calma, apesar de tudo.

– Está tudo rodando. – ela riu.

– Imagino. Você exagerou nos drinks. – assenti com a cabeça, e isso a fez doer mais ainda.

– Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir. – sussurrei.

– Vamos. Eu te levo. Você não vai ir muito longe nesse estado. – ela também sussurrou. – Se apoia em mim, ok? – seu braço envolveu minha cintura, puxando-me para ela, enquanto eu tentava andar. Uma corrente elétrica percorreu entre nossos corpos, fazendo-nos ficar arrepiadas. Olhei-a tentando entender o que se passou, mas ela não me olhava.

– Obrigada. É muito... Gentil da sua parte. – agradeci. Se não fosse ela, não sei como chegaria em casa.

– Não tem de quê. Amigas, hm? – sorriu para mim. _Amigas? _Não sei por que, mas não gostei deste "título". Ela sabia que éramos mais que amigas. Principalmente depois do que aconteceu. Apenas sorri, retribuindo.

Estávamos muito próximas. Ela praticamente me carregava, sustentado meu corpo junto ao seu caminhamos até a saída. O roçar de nossas peles expostas provocavam choques e eu não sabia onde isso ia dar, pois eu não estava em meu juízo perfeito e ela, com certeza, gostou ou não estaria me ajudando, certo?

– Já estamos chegando. Seu carro é aquele? – apontou para o Camaro cinza-escuro.

– Sim. – andamos em silêncio até o carro, e me virei para ela. – Eu não sei como te agradecer. Não iria muito longe sem sua ajuda.

– Não se preocupe, qualquer um faria o mesmo.

– Mas você não é qualquer uma. – ela sorriu. _Droga._

– Você se sente bem? – mudou de assunto.

– Minha cabeça ainda dói e estou um pouco tonta. Mal consigo ficar em pé. – era verdade. Eu procurava apoio no carro enquanto conversávamos.

– Não pode dirigir assim. – falou com uma preocupação desnecessária.

– Claro que posso.

– Pare de ser teimosa, Em. Vai acabar sofrendo um acidente.

– Não vou. É só uma tonturazinha, daqui a pouco passa e estarei bem novamente.

– Deixe-me dirigir. Te levo em casa e de lá pego um táxi.

– Vo-você faria isso? – minha voz falhou. Eu e ela. Sozinhas. No meu carro. Na minha casa. Isso não ia dar certo.

– Claro. – seu sorriso era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto.

_Não olhe para a boca dela, Emily! _Repreendi-me mentalmente, mas seus lábios esticados num sorriso perfeito – aquele pequeno pedaço de pele pintada por um brilho labial de cereja delicioso – me tentava. Virei a cabeça rapidamente quando notei que ela também encarava minha boca mordendo o lábio inferior de maneira sexy.

– Vamos? – sussurrei.

– Vamos.

Após assumir a direção do volante, ajudei-a a localizar minha casa no GPS e ela seguiu parte do caminho em silêncio, prestando a atenção na estrada. Eu fiquei olhando-a dirigir por incontáveis minutos. _Minha tentação _era perfeita em tudo. Sorri, fechando os olhos, apenas apreciando a viagem. Aproveitando também o pouco momento que ainda me restava ao lado dela. Não sei se a encontrarei novamente, ou melhor, se quero encontrá-la. Mas não vou pensar nisso agora.

– Você está melhor? – ela perguntou. Continuei de olhos fechados e a respondi:

– A tontura passou. Estou bem. – era verdade. A dor de cabeça continuava, mas só passaria depois de tomar algum remédio e descansar.

– Certo. – ela calou novamente.

Em pouco tempo estávamos na rua da minha casa. Ela parou o carro, mas não fez menção de sair ou coisa do tipo, e eu também não. Eu não queria me despedir. Abri os olhos e olhei para ela. Ela estava virada, me encarando com um sorriso tímido em seus lábios.

– Está entregue. – sussurrou.

– Obrigada, mais uma vez. – agradeci.

– Não tem de quê. – ficamos em silêncio. Eu sabia que algo havia mudado em mim depois que a vi no bar. A garota misteriosa que tinha um ar juvenil e ao mesmo tempo exalava sedução, amarrou-me em questão de segundos. E eu não sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo. Será que era amor? Eu teria me apaixonado tão rápido assim? Não, não, não... Não pode ser.

O desespero estava tomando meu corpo quando um movimento no carro me tirou dos pensamentos, ela se aproximava de mim. Era como se fossemos imãs, uma atraída pela outra. Seu rosto estava tão próximo do meu que nossas respirações misturavam-se. Uma de suas mãos foi para minha nuca e puxou meu rosto para o seu em um beijo intenso e apaixonado.

Ela não foi tímida como no primeiro. Sugou meu lábio inferior e pediu entrada que lhe concedi sem pensar duas vezes. O beijo tornou-se atrevido. Pequenas carícias eram trocadas, apesar do espaço pequeno. Quando nos separamos para respirar, Hanna estava sentada no meu colo de pernas abertas. Sorri para ela. O calor que vinha do seu corpo era referente ao que eu sentia. Estávamos excitadas. Loucas de desejo. Um desejo que seria saciado.

– Quer entrar? – sussurrei. Com um leve aceno de cabeça, ela concordou. Saiu do meu colo, voltando para o lado do motorista, tirou a chave da ignição e saímos do automóvel em direção a minha casa.

Vou admitir, eu estava muito nervosa com o que poderia acontecer essa noite, ou dia, pois o amanhecer já apontava no horizonte. Minhas mãos suavam de nervosismo e eu mal conseguia andar direito, além da dor de cabeça que persista. Oh Deus, como eu conseguiria ir adiante?

Sinto sua mão circundar minha cintura, e apoiar-me com uma sensação de ser desejada. Meu nervosismo era tanto que não conseguia encontrar a chave certa da porta. Ela com a voz suave e toda delicada se oferece para tentar ajudar e em segundos a abre. Com um frio na barriga e minhas pernas fica momentaneamente bambas, ela me segura forte e sem pensar, prensei seu corpo pequeno contra a parede e ataquei sua boca em um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Ela agarrava meu cabelo longo com força, gemendo baixinho sentindo prazer em meu toque. Minhas mãos percorreram suas pernas descoberta pelo vestido, subindo pelas coxas, alcançando seu sexo quente. Toquei-a por cima da calcinha e ela gemeu alto, ficando mais excitada.

Seus beijos e lambidas em meu pescoço e clavícula estavam tirando minha concentração. Suas mãos delicadas brincavam com meu mamilo por cima do vestido deixando-os duros. Pequenos gemidos escapavam de nós duas, fazendo eco no ambiente silencioso.

Distribuiu beijos por todo meu rosto até chegar a minha boca novamente. Quente. Cheio de desejo. E uma vontade louca e irresistível de tê-la ali. Na porta da minha casa. Mas o pensamento me fez ver o quão desconfortável e estranho seria. Era minha primeira vez com uma mulher, talvez a única, e eu queria que fosse inesquecível. Mesmo sem ter planejado, seria uma experiência maravilhosa, além do que eu sentia algo diferente por ela. Talvez amor, não sei.

Nossa posição era a seguinte: eu prensando-a contra a parede, com seu vestido meio levantado e uma perna ao redor da minha cintura. Ela tocando-me os seios por cima do vestido e eu acariciando seu sexo por cima da calcinha, nos beijando avidamente.

Parei o beijo e vi seus lábios formarem um lindo biquinho. Sorri e lhe dei um selinho antes de me afastar. Segurei sua mão e puxei-a até meu quarto. Não estava bagunçado. Somente as roupas que vestia ontem antes de sair que continuavam ali. Ela sorria enquanto olhava tudo.

– É lindo seu quarto. Realmente adorei isso aqui. – sorri agradecida, e passei a tirar os saltos que estavam me matando. Para minha surpresa, ela ajoelhou aos meus pés e ajudou-me a tirar, não somente os sapatos como a roupa.

Parecia que estávamos em outra dimensão. Tirei cada peça de roupa que ela vestia, sendo agraciada com a perfeição do seu corpo. Sua pele lisa e macia parecia a mais pura seda. Seu cabelo loiro caia em cascatas pelo ombro, parcialmente preso dando um belo formato ao seu rosto.

Deitamos na cama, uma de frente para a outra, nuas. E ficamos assim por vários minutos. Apenas nos olhando, observando o movimento de sobe-e-desce do peito com a respiração descompassada. Decorando cada pedacinho do corpo que era possível. Aproximei-me lentamente, grudando meu corpo no dela sem a barreira que eram as roupas.

– Você é tão linda. Não sei se devo fazer isso. – comentei casualmente, brincando com uma mecha do seu cabelo.

– Eu quero. Quero você, e sei que você me quer também. – ela sorriu. Era um sorriso lindo. Mas eu sentia a dúvida no ar. Deu pequenos beijos pelo meu queixo até minha boca. – Faça-me sua mulher.

Aquelas palavras tiveram um efeito imenso dentro de mim. Fiquei arrepiada da cabeça aos pés e ela notou, tanto que seu sorriso aumentou consideravelmente. O fogo se espalhou e logo minhas mãos corriam pelo seu corpo. Mas logo ela pede para parar. Com seu corpo trêmulo e arrepiado de desejo e dúvida, ela não sabe se quer se entregar. Ofega, com a cabeça baixa, e os olhos sobem do chão pelo meu corpo. Morde os lábios, me deita na cama e fica me olhando de um jeito que eu não conseguia compreender. A certeza brilha em seus lindos olhos, fazendo-a sorrir, e seu sorriso me fez sentir arrepios. Ele era cheios de segundas intenções. Eu sorri também.

Então, ela foi se aproximando devagar e nossos lábios estavam muito próximos. Fechei meus olhos, entreabri a boca e ela me beijou. Era um beijo tão gostoso... Nunca experimentado por mim antes. Entreguei-me por completo. Um desejo enorme tomou conta de mim, e ela sentiu isso.

De repente, ela estava sobre meu corpo, me tomando, possuindo, invadindo... Ah! Deixei-me levar por esse caminho desconhecido, mas tão delicioso. Suas mãos me tocavam suavemente, sua boca percorria cada canto do meu corpo e parecia conhecer bem o caminho. Eu gemia a cada toque, cada beijo e eu queria mais e mais.

Nossos ruídos de prazer misturavam-se ao barulho do mar. Mãos atrevidas, corpos suados, sussurros… Ah! Eu estava entorpecida! Movimentos mágicos, sem censura, sem medo, sem pudor. Simplesmente… Amor! Acabei adormecendo com seu olhar penetrante.

Horas depois, acordei me sentindo leve e feliz. Ao lado da cama tinha um bilhete com um beijo de batom.

_"Foi uma noite maravilhosa, mas tive que ir. Desculpe não te acordar, você dorme tão gostoso! Beijos, Hanna."_

Fui para o banheiro. Liguei a água quente da banheira e me deu dó de tomar banho. Ela havia deixado em meu corpo o cheiro de seu perfume. Quase decidi passar o dia com seu perfume maravilhoso, mas tomei coragem e entrei na banheira. Fechei os olhos e revivi cada momento que passei com ela.

Coloquei uma camisa grande e folgada e fui tomar café. Nossa! Há tempos eu não sentia tanta fome! Saboreei muito bem a comida, depois de terminar, comecei uma pequena arrumação na casa e andando pelo quarto encontrei uma peça esquecida de sua roupa. Eu não tinha comigo seu cheiro, mas lembrava-me perfeitamente como era. E como lembrava.

Estava disposta para malhar. Fui à academia e por duas horas malhei muito. Todas as calorias que ganhei no dia anterior, com certeza sumiram. Depois da ducha, enquanto secava o cabelo, ouço o toque familiar do meu celular. Um número desconhecido brilhava na tela, atendi, pois algo me dizia que era Hanna.

Minha intuição estava certíssima. Não lembro de ter dado meu número a ela, mas deixei pra lá. Hanna estava marcando um jantar, combinamos de nos encontrar no Restaurante Centurion, era poucos minutos da minha casa, às 21h.

~#~

21h em ponto eu estava na porta do restaurante. A mesa estava reservada em seu nome, o Maitre seguiu na frente e mostrou-me a mesa.

Uma rosa vermelha. Era tudo o que conseguia ver. Levantei os olhos e meu coração disparou. Comecei a ficar nervosa e não sabia o que falar, então a única coisa que saiu dos meus lábios foi um: _Obrigada._

Ela me deu aquele sorriso torto, sedutor, lindo! E com certeza, eu corei. Peguei a rosa em meus dedos trêmulos e sorri para ela. Eu não tinha outra coisa melhor para falar.

Jantamos, bebemos vinho, dançamos… Com tantos homens no salão, eu preferi dançar com ela. Senti-me envergonhada por dançar com uma mulher, mas com ela, o tempo parecia parar, as pessoas pareciam não existir, era somente eu e ela.

As horas passaram agradáveis, e eu tentava controlar minha excitação. Sentir ela tão próxima de mim, me abraçando, me tocando, sentindo sua respiração em meu ouvido, me deixava tonta.

Voltamos à minha casa e o ritual de prazer se repetiu. Desta vez, não quis me embriagar de vinho, queria me embriagar dela.

Ao amanhecer, novamente não a vejo ao meu lado. Ouço passos pelo corredor e em seguida ela aparece no meu campo de visão e me surpreende com uma bandeja de café da manhã.

– Desculpe, tomei a liberdade de lhe fazer o café. Dormiu bem? – sentou do meu lado.

– Obrigada. Ah sim, dormi maravilhosamente bem.

– Desculpe te perguntar, mas você pensou em mim ontem?

– Sim, eu pensei em você a todo momento.

– Gostei de saber disso. – deu um sorriso debochado. – Gostaria de ter noites maravilhosas como essa de novo? – Desta vez, o sorriso foi sedutor, convidativo.

– Sim. – respondo corada.

Não pensei duas vezes. Coloquei a bandeja no chão e a surpreendi com um beijo que durou alguns minutos. Tirei cada peça de roupa com delicadeza e ela a minha... Paixão, tremores, suores, sussurros e gemidos…

– Não quero que acabe. Não quero! Eu quero mais! Eu quero para sempre!

Caí em um sono profundo. Acordo horas depois e para minha surpresa, tinha apenas um bilhete ao meu lado...

_"Desculpe, mas você é perfeita. O problema sou eu. Preciso de um tempo para pensar. Beijos."_

Dias se passaram e eu estava de volta ao meu trabalho. Não sentia vontade de fazer nada, não queria falar com ninguém, não queria nada. Apenas... Encontrá-la.

Três semanas depois, no final da tarde, fim de expediente, eu saí do trabalho e fui para o estacionamento pegar meu carro. Era sexta-feira e teria um feriado prolongado pela frente. Eu estaria sozinha por 4 dias. Quatro longos dias! Abri a porta do carro e ouvi alguém chamando meu nome.

– Emily? Senhorita Emily?

Olhei para ver quem era. Era um homem alto, magro, cabelos grisalhos, com um sorriso simpático nos lábios.

– Com licença. A senhora é Senhorita Emily?

– Sim, sou eu. E o senhor, quem é?

– Vim buscá-la.

– Veio me buscar? Para ir aonde?

O homem me entregou uma rosa vermelha. A compreensão tomou meu corpo.

– A pessoa que me mandou buscá-la disse para lhe entregar isso, que a senhora entenderia.

Meu coração disparou, minhas mãos ficaram trêmulas e suadas. De repente, fiquei sem ar.

– A senhora está bem?

– Não! Bem, não! Eu estou ótima! Vamos! Leve-me onde tem que me levar.

Entrei em um carro preto, e o simpático homem me levou até a marina. Desci do carro, e ele me acompanhou até um veleiro. Quando vi a pessoa que me esperava, eu quis gritar, correr, voar!

– Oi. – por dentro eu estava eufórica, mas por fora, apenas uma expressão tímida.

– Oi.

Entrei no veleiro e nos beijamos. Ah! Esse beijo que me leva às alturas, que me leva ao céu, que me leva ao paraíso!

_Encontrei! Encontrei ela! _Na verdade, ela me encontrou.

– Podemos ir senhorita Hanna? – perguntou outro homem, era o capitão.

– Sim, por favor!

Conversamos, e ela me explicou tudo. Seu sumiço, ela é chef de cozinha de um navio. Demorou a me encontrar, porque saiu em uma nova viagem. E o mensageiro encontrou-me através das informações que eu dei em nossa primeira noite.

Com um olhar hipnotizante, em segundos, ela me leva para sua cama. Faltam as palavras, e apenas as emoções se manifestaram através de olhares, mãos e bocas que não se calam de tantos beijos trocados, carícias feitas, juras silenciadas... Quando sente ultrapassar qualquer razão e nuas na alma, nos entregamos.

~#~

Já fazia uns minutos que eu tinha acordado e fiquei observando-a dormir. Ela tem tudo que eu mais amo. O olhar penetrante, seu cabelo lindo que ela insiste em ficar mexendo, seu sorriso safado, sua manha que a faz parecer uma criança pirracenta, tudo isso faz de mim uma mulher completa e realizada. _E ela me faz tão bem, que eu também quero fazer isso por ela…_

Seu rosto estava sereno, calmo. Em seus lábios tinha um biquinho tão lindo que não resisti e a beijei. No mesmo instante ela abriu os olhos e foi como da primeira vez. Parecíamos imãs, nossos corpos atraiam-se automaticamente. E pela primeira vez em minha vida, tive um orgasmo duplo. Nunca tinha passado por nada parecido como aquilo. Queria perguntar qual era essa mágica que ela tinha feito comigo. Tudo era muito surreal e eu precisava entender o que havia acontecido, mas o sono foi tomando conta de mim e a última coisa que lembro era de adormecer nos seus braços.

~#~

Desperto de mais um sono repentino. Ela não está do meu lado. Escuto o barulho da água no chuveiro que se mistura com a do mar batendo contra o barco. Ela foi tomar banho, então resolvi colocar em um pedaço de papel o que eu sentia por ela:

_"Me encantei por você desde o primeiro momento que te vi. Te quero agora, como se fosse a primeira e a última vez, como se fosse a única mulher em todo o mundo. Quero esfregar meu corpo no teu até sair faísca. Venha descobrir o que escondo por trás do meu sorriso, prove minha língua em tua boca, deixe suas mãos pousarem no meu corpo, sinta o que eu já sinto. Seja a minha deusa, mas não condene meus pecados. Quero me desidratar em você, morrer em sua loucura, renascer em seus braços, durante todos os dias da minha vida. Amo você."_

Ela sai do banho toda linda, nua, secando seus cabelos loiros e me olha fixamente, dá um lindo sorriso que me alegra intensamente, então me levanto em um impulso rápido, a beijo por alguns segundos e dou a ela meu coração desenhado com simples palavras em um pedaço de papel. Aguardo ansiosa sua reação! Ela ler em poucos minutos, e sua resposta não era o que eu esperava.

– Te acho especial, tua energia é contagiante, sua inteligência e força de vontade são instigantes. Foi maravilhoso tudo! Mas não posso corresponder a você agora como você merece. Minha vida está uma bagunça emocionalmente e também sou casada, meu casamento esta em crise… Mas claro, vamos continuar mantendo contato. Apesar de tudo, eu gostaria de continuar mantendo contato e quem sabe firmarmos uma grande amizade.

Eu não sabia onde me enterrar, afundei na cama. Fiquei chocada, abismada, lágrimas insistia em cair, comecei uma discussão comigo mesma:

_Eu sou uma pessoa que inventa histórias. Só pode! Eu devo ter fantasiado a história inteira! Eu devo ter visto o que não existia. Meus pressentimentos estavam errados? Mas eu nunca erro nesse sentido, meus instintos sempre me traduzem as energias de uma pessoa. Eu sei que ela me quer tanto o quanto eu a quero. Eu não posso ter imaginado tudo, não é possível que eu tenha me enganado a tal ponto. Logo eu que sempre fui tão racional com minhas paixões. Meu Deus ela nunca mais vai falar comigo como antes. Não acredito que me declarei para uma mulher que nem sequer gosta de mulheres!_

Quando consegui me acalmar e recuperar minha racionalidade parcialmente, respondi que me desculpasse, passaria uma borracha e começaríamos do zero. Mesmo eu não acreditando que isso realmente pudesse acontecer. Pelo menos não da minha parte.

Ela senta ao meu lado, olha em meus olhos e diz:

– Eu tenho vontade, eu tenho vontade de desistir! Sim, eu tenho vontade de jogar o casamento para o alto e isso faz toda a diferença! Aliás, diferenças são muitas: de crenças e valores. Especialmente em épocas de hiperatividade, quando se faz muito, mas sem muita conexão com o que se faz. Só sei que o infantilismo sempre surge em nossas brigas e ofende mais a ela do que a mim. Infantilmente, eu penso em chutar o balde das muitas coisas lindas que temos e me sinto mal, logo depois… Hoje, passada a tempestade, ela me ligou, disse que queria seguir junto comigo, porque me ama. E aceitei, até a próxima vez que a tempestade leve o amor embora!

Então me dei conta que ela era casada com uma mulher, e não com um homem!

Trocamos e-mail. Ela continuou a navegar em alto mar e eu fui para minha vida vazia e solitária. Continuamos mantendo contato de uma forma mais descontínua, com intervalos bem irregulares, que foram ficando cada vez mais escassos até eu mandar um e-mail que não foi respondido, e mais um, outro e outro, até eu desistir.

Passaram-se meses até eu ter notícias dela novamente. Ela me mandou um e-mail estabelecendo o contato perdido por falta de resposta. Me contou o que havia acontecido no tempo em que ela parou de me responder. Disse que havia se mudado, tinha se separado e voltado pra casa dos pais temporariamente, pois iria trabalhar em um navio. E também iria sair do país.

– Por que sair do país?! – a pergunta saltou pela minha boca, mas decidi não escrever porque afinal de contas eu não tinha o direito de bisbilhotar a sua vida… Pelo menos, não ainda.

~#~

E o jogo começa mais uma vez.

Eu jogando meus verdes, ela me mostrando as fotos das viagens do cruzeiro, as histórias que conta das cidades, das pessoas… Até que um dia resolvo fazer aquela pergunta que havia ficado entalada, e responde:

_"Eu estava confusa, minha vida ainda não havia tomado um rumo bom, eu não conseguia trabalhar na área que gostava da minha profissão e minha vida sentimental estava uma bagunça."_

_"E agora, como está?"_

_"Estou bem, cheia de planos para quando voltar. Ah! E estou namorando… Uma menina."_

Não havia ninguém para me entender naquele momento. Meu mundo caiu e caiu feio… Já era ruim ter levado um fora, mas nada foi pior do que convertê-la ao babado e perdê-la para outra, de novo_._

Tentei não demonstrar meu desânimo a despeito nos e-mail que se seguiram, passei por várias fases para aceitar o fato. Da negação: "Não ela deve ter dito isso para eu parar de incomodá-la, não deve ser verdade". "Não acredito que tive a oportunidade de tê-la, e a perdi". "Meu Deus por que isso aconteceu comigo? Já não era humilhação suficiente ter levado o primeiro fora?", até chegar a aceitação. "Ok. Ela está namorando, mas isso não me impede de ser amiga dela e quem sabe um dia algo acontece. A esperança é sempre a última que morre". Depois veio a esperança: "O tempo passaria, o navio deve ir e voltar pra cá, e como ela terminou com a outra, terminaria com essa e voltaria para mim!".

Sai dos meus devaneios quando noto ter uma nova mensagem e junto com ela uma revelação:

_"(...) Na verdade, desisti do navio. Quero criar raízes, procurar um emprego fixo e também, um lugar para morar. Pois eu ainda estou na casa dos meus pais."_

Eu quase tive um ataque do coração. Pronto, me derreti na cadeira e não sabia como me recompor, meu queixo deve ter caído no chão e meus olhos saltados da órbita como um desenho animado. Repreendi-me pela animação. Ela disse que voltaria, não que iria ficar comigo.

Continuamos a manter contato, e em uma noite ela estava meio bêbada e estranha. Eu sentia isso, mas aproveitei do nível etílico da moça que roubou meu coração para destilar toda minha safadeza sobre ela. De repente todas as cantadas e elogios que eu sempre escondi por tanto tempo por respeito, ou medo, saiam uma atrás da outra, sem constrangimento e inibição.

_"Não sei se deveria lhe revelar Emily, mas sentir uma ligação tão forte com alguém que eu vi três vezes na vida, só pode ser amor! Crio e fantasio várias histórias. Me vejo indo buscá-la na rodoviária, dando aquele abraço apertado e a girando no ar, e é claro a beijo, a cena clássica. Aquele beijo igual ao da primeira vez que passamos a nossa noite juntas."_

Ao ler aquelas palavras, meu coração foi a mil. Nada no mundo explicaria a emoção que senti. Por quanto tempo eu esperei ela dizer que me amava? O quanto eu sonhei com essa declaração? Então lembrei que ela poderia esta agindo em função do álcool, e isso me desanimou muito.

Poucos dias depois ela me liga avisando que está vindo para o país, que se inscreveu numa pós e sua inscrição foi aceita. É claro que ofereço minha casa para ela ficar até encontrar um apartamento para alugar, convite ao qual ela aceita prontamente seguido da frase:

– Obrigada, mas não irei te atrapalhar?

Meio a contragosto respondo que não. Pensando friamente eu teria que reconquistá-la, pois ainda não tenho certeza se ela me ama, apesar da declaração. Ela avisou chegaria em uma semana, então preparei tudo para que sua chegada fosse perfeita e inesquecível.

Corro para organizar o guarda-roupa e deixar um espaço para ela guardar suas coisas e se sentir mais a vontade. Levo o sofá-cama que estava na sala para o quarto, eu não iria forçar nenhuma situação, mas também não perderia a oportunidade caso acontecesse...

O tão esperado dia chega. O dia em que eu a veria novamente, depois de meses!

Ela chegaria às 19 horas na rodoviária, antes de ir buscá-la fui ao salão e tive uma tarde renovadora. Ainda estava no salão quando meu telefone toca. Saio correndo. Ninguém entendeu, nem mesmo eu sabia o porquê de está agindo daquela forma. Mas a excitação era tão grande que não conseguia controlar meu corpo!

– Alô?

– Oi. Chegou? Tá onde? Já tô indo te buscar. Calma aí que já estou saindo, é rapidinho, você nem vai esperar muito.

Eu falava desesperadamente sem ouvir suas repostas, como uma metralhadora enlouquecida. Até que ela diz:

– Calma Emily. Eu estou na casa de uma amiga. É melhor nos encontrarmos no seu apartamento, vou pra lá mais tarde. – desligo o celular, e saio em disparada para casa acompanhada de uma tristeza que insistia em me acompanhar.

_"Ela preferiu visitar a amiguinha."_ Ah! Eu tinha esquecido de mencionar. Nesse mesmo dia teria uma festa junina da turma do trabalho para arrecadar dinheiro para uma pessoa que necessitava, e é claro que eu já tinha comprado um ingresso pra ela. E agora eu teria que ir sozinha...

~#~

Não demora muito e a campainha toca.

_"É ela!"_ Meu coração palpita e saio correndo, desço as escadas aos pulos quase errando os degraus, me atrapalho para abrir a porta e quando abro nem posso acreditar. Ela realmente tinha vindo. Eu só a tinha visto três vezes na vida antes desse momento... Foram meses de conversas pela internet, compartilhando histórias, confissões, angústias, medos e vontades... E agora ela estava ali na minha frente, com um sorriso lindo aberto, como se ela já morasse comigo e só estivesse voltando de uma viagem de férias.

Ela me abraça e eu quase desmaio, em poucos segundos milhares de flashes dos nossos momentos juntas passam na minha mente. Eu continuo achando que aquilo tudo é fruto da minha imaginação, eu estava perdida, tinha sonhado e planejado aquela situação tantas vezes que não sabia mais o que era sonho e o que era realidade.

– Mas você não iria vir mais tarde?

– Não! Na verdade não tinha nenhuma amiga, eu queria te fazer uma surpresa, como você não estava, fui comprar um presente.

Ela me entrega uma rosa vermelha, com um olhar de safada e sorriso lindo me surpreende com um beijo intenso. Agarrei seu cabelo assaltando sua boca num beijo atrevido, cheio de saudades e desejo que gritava para apagar aquele fogo que me consumia. Logo ela estava quente em meus braços. Nos separamos para respirar, sorrindo feito idiotas.

Subimos as malas. Parecia não existir mais degrau na escada q eu destetava subir, nossos olhares se fixavam.

– Tenho uma surpresa a você! – mordeu os lábios, esperando. – Temos uma festa para ir. – ela faz uma cara de quem não gostou. – Não quer ir? Tudo bem! Mas você não está com fome? Lá terá comidas deliciosas!

– Tenho fome de você. – ela me toma em seus braços. Perco a razão de tudo e me entrego como se me faltasse forças para ficar em pé. – Preciso de um banho... Me acompanha? – ela sussurra em meu ouvido. Eu apenas fico parada no canto sem conseguir me mover, enquanto ela desfila pelo quarto em direção ao banheiro.

Escuto o cair da água do chuveiro, não aguento esperar ela terminar seu banho. Um desejo incontrolável me toma a razão, e vou até ela. Entrei em silencio e paralisei a observar seu corpo lindo. Uma verdadeira obra de arte. Não existia nada mais lindo; curvas perfeitas, seus seios lindos, maravilhosos...

De repente, ela olha profundamente em meus olhos, e sorri para mim com um sorriso safado, e acena me convidando para o chuveiro, ao me aproximar, sem deixar pelo menos eu tirar minha roupa ela me puxa pela cintura, colando seu corpo nu ao meu. Começa a tirar peça por peça, me deixando nua completamente entregue a ela. Meus olhos a prometiam o universo.

Sua língua em minha boca. Minhas unhas se arrastando pelas suas costas. Ela jogando o pescoço para trás. Eu procurando sua orelha com a língua. Suas mãos apertando a minha bunda. Forte. Mais forte.

Minha boca descendo pelo seu pescoço. Um mundo de lambidas e beijinhos. Desejo e carinho explodindo entre minhas pernas e em meu coração. E eu a deixava ouvir que era gostosa, linda, perfeita. Dizia que queria cada segundo infinito, pra morar mais e mais, dentro dela. Não esquecer nada. Queria deixar o seu cheiro morando no meu corpo para sempre. Aprender a respirá-la. Desligo o chuveiro. Com apenas meu olhar levo-a para cama. Tudo ao delírio. A deito na cama lentamente, fico sobre o teu corpo. Meu nariz desfilava pelo teu pescoço, para subir à tua orelha. Ela virava o rosto, procurando a minha boca com a sua. Não. Eu te negava o controle. Rocei pelo seu corpo: coxa, ventre, seios. Boca. Tua língua fazia o possível para alcançá-los. Eu os colocava e tirava de alcance. A deixando maluca de tesão.

Tirei de baixo do travesseiro algemas e prendi suas mãos a cama. Senti meu sexo no seu, segurando uma de suas pernas para o alto, enquanto a língua deslizava por ela. A apoiei no meu ombro. Ela mantinha os olhos em mim e mordia os lábios, mas eu conseguia ouvir sua respiração entrecortada. Comecei a me movimentar. De leve. Tive a sensação de me afogar nos fluidos de nós duas.

Sexo no sexo. Para frente e para trás. Devagar. Bem devagar. Eu me alimentava dos suspiros, sussurros e gemidos, do suor, contrações e tremores seu. Gostosa. Ela era a mulher mais gostosa do mundo. Seu corpo era o mais perfeito e o mais entregue. E, quanto mais eu a olhava, maior era o meu ímpeto de rebolar no teu sexo. De sentir nossos rios prazer desaguarem juntos. Nossos corpos transbordarem de tesão e prazer... E eu aumentava a velocidade. Meu corpo seguia o rumo dos teus orgasmos. Abria caminho para um êxtase cumulativo. E, como era delicioso sentir os fluidos do seu corpo se misturando aos meus. Seda líquida. O suor escorria pela minha pele e ela gemia mais e mais.

Eu sabia o que ela queria, mas sentia que o nosso sexo não teria fim. Precisava de mais. Mais rápido. Mais forte. Mais intenso. E eu pulsava tão forte que já não pensava aguentar o coração que batia entre as pernas. Quente. Fervíamos uma na outra.

Sinfonia de gemidos... Eu estava em transe. E explodimos, quase ao mesmo tempo, em gritos furiosos, que acordariam os deuses. Éramos deusas. E criávamos mares de desejo: De gozar, saliva e suor. Desabei no teu corpo, tremendo, febril, sem ar...

E abriguei meu corpo no seu, para sobrevivermos à noite ou à eternidade. E acordei cedo, pra a ver dormir. E, quando ela acordou, puxara o caderno das minhas mãos. E observou o desenho. Curvas e mais curvas de seu corpo. O melhor lugar do mundo.

**FIM!**

* * *

**O que acharam? O.O**


End file.
